fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhys Merodach
Knave Dhahaka ''(ネーブ ドハハカ, Neibu Dohahaka), also known as '''The Earth-Reaver '(地球リーバー, Chikyū rībā) ''is a Earth Dragon Slayer and Zeon's main character. Raised by the Earth Dragon Granzeboma, Knave was later left on his own and began to travel the world, searching for friends, fun, and adventure. He is the main protagnist of Fairy Tail: Dream, and also appears in numerous RPs. Knave has garnered much infamy for his disruption of order in the magic world, to the point were the Magic Council has reserved a cell in Era for him if he ever crosses the line. Appearance Knave is a well-muscled young man with a well-built body and evenly distributed bulk. Knave's most common atire is a white tank-top shirt, with a long white scarf that usually trails a bit behind him. He also wears blue jeans, with the ends folded up, exposing a fair bit of his ankles and lower legs. On his feet he wears blue and light blue moccasins. Knave is most notable, not only for his wild green hair, but the large amount of training bandages all over his body, mostly on his ankles and upper legs, waist, and hands and forearms. Knave also has a small series of odd scars on his back, as well as a large, swirling one near his stomach. When in his female form, Knave's hair drops and frames his face in a more feminine manner. He also gains a much more curvy body and noticeably large breasts which have been known to shock people who know him well. Personality While Knave usually comes across as the stereotpyical, happy-go-lucky shonen stereotype, he is actually a bit smarter that most give him credit for. While most of the time he will act childlishly and seem to have little understanding of the way the world works, or even how to interact with certain people, he also has a good understanding of how to read and sympathise with people, with very few being ones that he truly hates. Knave is often a very friendly person, enjoying meeting new people or people who he's met only briefly before. He has great pride in his abilities and often believes himself to be stronger than he is (though he can be accurate in judging his strenght in some instances). Knave also has a dark and serious side, which usually emerges when he or someone he considers a friend is in grave danger. While in this state Knave will do anything and everything to defeat an attacking opponent or save his comrades lives (once taking a blast of canon fire in order to shield Stormy Buchanan, nearly at the cost of his life). Knave also exhibits of a goofball attitude, which most find endearing. Knave also enjoys exploring and finding new areas filled with the strange and exotic, to the point where he forsakes his own personal safety in order to see and discover more. He also has a somewhat cynical side, and while it is easy to become friendly with him, it takes a bit before he is able to trust you. While Knave has some knowledge of the fairer sex, his interest seems to be purely academic, and he will sometimes have a hard time distinguishing them from actual men and is only able to tell from closer inspection, which often leads to beatings and the assumption that he is a pervert, which isn't true (or at least, ENTIRELY true). Knave also has a bit of an issue with commitment, not entirely pledging his allegiance to any particular cause or group, and always prefers to have a backdoor, or a way to back out if neccessary (this might explain why he has never actually joined a guild, or why he has few constant friends). It is to be noted that Knave often completely changes his train of thought, seemingly at random, and this often leads to Knave supposedly pulling props and other such devices from seemingly nowhere, usually to inact comedic relief skits or the like. History Synopsis Fairy Tail: Dream Fairy Tail: Dust *City of the Sounding Tide *School of the Sounding Tide *That Teacher the Students Hate *Recovery Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities '''Enhanced Strength'- Knave has incredible strength, slightly higher than a normal human being. Knave is able to lift above his own weight, and often trains to increase his weight limit. Incredible Speed- Knave has incredible speed, often seen moving as a green blur. While not able to move at the speeds of Speed or Light Magic users,, Knave can move at extraordinary speeds for a human, and when going all out seems to be teleporting. Agility- Coming hand in hand with his speed, Knave has good reflexes and agility, and finds it quite easy to dodge some attacks. While not at the level of S-class mages or the like, Knave can usually dodge normal to large sized attacks, though only when at full health. The more his health decreases, as does Knave's ability to dodge. Endurance- Knave has incredible endurance, having been shown to be able to take a point-blank cannon blast without perishing, though he was incredibly hurt and near-death. Magic Earth Dragon Slayer Magic ''(大地の滅竜魔法, Daichi no Metsuryū Mahō)''- a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic that allows Knave to encorporate the elements of earth (specifically swamp) into his body, giving him the abilities and powers of a Earth dragon. It was taught to Knave by the Earth Dragon Granzeboma, and he later had Dragon Slayer lachrima implanted in his body to improve his abilities. *'Earth Dragon's Roar '(大地竜の咆哮, Daichiryū no Hōkō)- the most basic of all Earth Dragon Slayer spells, Knave takes a deep breath, then expels a large amount of swamp from his lungs, emerging from his mouth in the shape of a roar. Knave can control this roar by turning his neck/head. *'Earth Dragon's Iron Fist '(アースドラゴンの鉄の拳, Daichiryu no Tekken)- Knave surrounds his fist with a large clump of swamp, increasing the weight and therefore strength of his punch, then punches the opponent with it, causing massive amoutns of damage. *'Earth Dragon's Maximum Fist '(地球ドラゴンの最大拳, Daichiryu no Saidai Ken)- Knave coats his arm in hardened earth, then rapidly generates it, allowing his punches to increase in length and strength, *'Earth Dragon's Maximum Barrage '(地球ドラゴンの最大弾幕, Daichiryu no Saidai Danmaku)- Knave performs hundres of Maximum Fists, eventually reaching the speed in which it appears that he has thousands of arms attacking. *'Earth Dragon's Wing Attack '(アースドラゴンの翼の攻撃, Daichiryu no Kogeki)- Knave knocks the opponent in the air, then leaps above them, surrounding both his fists with swamp. He then brings them both down on the opponent, causing them to crash into the ground, suffering massive damage. *'Earth Dragon's Suprise Swamp '(地球ドラゴンの驚きの沼. Daichiryu no Odoroki no Numa)- Knave covers both hands in swamp, then spins them rapidly, allowing the swamp to fly outwards and coat the entire area. *'Earth Dragon's Scales '(アースドラゴンの鱗, Daichiryu no Uroko)- Knave covers his entire body in either rock or superhardened to volcanic earth, forming a large defense that can largely protect him from all angles. Early on in his journey, Knave often uses this when he cannot access Dragon Force. After the timeskip, Knave has been shown to be able to cover his body in obsidian. *'Earth Dragon's Iron Fist: Obsidian Module '(地球ドラゴンの爪：黒曜石モジュール, Daichiryu no Tekken: Kokuyōseki Mojūru)- Knave forms an Earth Dragon's Iron Fist, then converts it into obsidian, allowing him to deliver a stronger attack. *'Earth Dragon's Maze '(地球ドラゴンのメイジ, Daichiryu no Meiji)- Knave releases a large amount of swamp, either from his hands or from his mouth, then guides it carefully, forming a small maze or barrier around the target. *'Earth Dragon's Iron Fist Gatling '(アースドラゴンの鉄の拳ガトリング, Daichiryu no Tekken Gatoringu)- Knave launches dozens to thousands of Iron Fists at the opponent at incredible speeds. Earth Drive (地球ドライブ, Daichi Doraibu)- a type of Magic-amplification technique Knave uses to boost his strength and magical power. It is initiated when Knave commands the Lacrima inside his body to distribute the Dragon Slayer Magic Particles stored within the crystalline orb at a swifter pace, accelerating the output and flow of magic from the Lacrima to Knave's body in order to enhance all of his fortes, increasing the strength, speed, and potential that Knave possesses tenfold, allowing Knave to take on even foes much more powerful than him; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as a tan-ish aura forms around him. Unlike Dragon Force, Knave loses no memory of his battles in this state once it is deactivated. *'Earth Dragon's Swamp Stamp '(地球ドラゴンの沼スタンプ, Daichiryu no Numa Sutanpu)- Knave thrusts his palm forward, as a magic circle appears, and he releases a burst of swamp that launches at incredible speeds towards the opponent. *'Earth Dragon's Swamp Storm '(地球ドラゴンの沼の嵐, Daichiryu no Numa no Arashi)- Knave performs dozens of Swamp Stamps at incredible speeds, so that his hands seem to be blurs while moving. *'Earth Dragon's Speed Fist '(地球ドラゴンのスピード拳, Daichiryu no Supīdo Ken)- Knave releases swamp from the back of his foot, propelling him forward. With this momentum, Knave performs a Iron Fist attack on the opponent, or any attack really, with the speed adding swiftness and extra damage. Dragon Force ''(ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu)''- an advanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic that activates when Knave transforms his body into a humanoid dragon. The most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, this allows Knave to harness the true abilities of a Earth Dragon. It is also to be noted that, while Knave will usually stay in control of himself for the most part when this form activates, once it deactivates he loses all memory of the events that occured while he was in that state. *Techniques coming soon! Earth Dragon's Secret Arts ''(アースドラゴンの秘密の芸術, Daichiryu no Geijutsu)''- a series of powerful and highly advanced spells unique to Earth Dragon Slayer users, and only them. They are regarded as some of the most powerful techniques available to the Earth Dragon, and some can only be used when Dragon Force is activated. *'Earth Dragon Secret Art: Giga Drill Breaker '(アースドラゴン秘密アート：ギガドリルブレーカー, Daichiryu no Geijutsu: Giga Dorill Breakaa)- *'Earth Dragon Secret Art: Super Giga Drill Breaker '(アースドラゴン秘密アート：スーパーギガドリルブレーカー, Daichiryu no Geijutsu: Supaa Gigaa Dorill Breakaa)- *'Earth Dragon Secret Art: Giga Drill Maximum '(地球竜の秘密アート：ギガドリル最大, Daichiryu no Geijutsu: Giga Dorill Makkusamamu)- Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Knave's Japanese theme, and the opening song to most of the stories and RPs he appears in (where he is a prominent character, that is), is Strength by Avingdon Boys School. *Knave's battle theme is HAPPILY EVER AFTER by Shoko Nakagawa. *The description of Earth Drive was originally written by Perchan. All credit towards the explanation and the writing style goes to her. Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Main Character Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Zeon1 Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail: Dream